Lovers on the Grass
by neome89
Summary: Short & sweet dramione drabble that I wrote for fun. Draco watches Hermione as she listens to a lecture on the grass and they smile at each other knowingly. One-shot, obviously. R&R!


Draco pretended to be examining his nails, keeping an eye on Hermione as she paid close attention the Professor teaching the early class out on the grass. It was one of many electives that Hermione had volunteered for that year, and damned if she didn't drag Draco out of bed with her! It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, when he leaned down to kiss her and she suddenly jumped out bed, taking the sheets with her as she ran about his room in chaos, trying desperately to find her clothes. He watched her modestly fitted uniform blow softly in the morning breeze, highlighting all of her curves in just the right places.

Okay, so she hadn't taken her clothes. Well, not all of them, anyway. He had initially been furious as she pulled one of his shirts on. It was ridiculously oversized on her and he wouldn't be able to go anywhere at all if she kept stealing all his clothes. Now, though, he appreciated Mother Nature. The sunlight glinted softly on her hair, showing off light highlights that weren't always visible the curly brown mess that she liked to call hair. Oh, he was glad that she'd taken the shirt, but he fully intended to get it back from her later using whatever methods he deemed necessary – and he quit a few ideas. He grinned lecherously, enjoying the mental images of her writhing in ecstasy beneath him, screaming his name as he pleasured her in ways that she couldn't even begin to imagine. Why did she always insist on going to classes?

Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione glanced at Draco, ignoring the half smirk/half sneer he graced her with in response. She rolled her eyes and looked away, unable to keep herself from smiling as she did so. They had been a long time coming, she realized. After all those tense years when they were bitter enemies, they had returned to Hogwarts in their seventh year. Something had happened, something was different. Oh, that tense attraction, the almost imperceptible lust for each other had always been there, she'd realized. But they came back to school earlier that year, having been so close to death and losing everything that had meant anything to them, and they knew.

They needed each other, wanted each other. They'd felt in, in every stolen glance across the tables at breakfast, in every almost touch as they worked together in potions. She had tried to deny it in the beginning, but the pull was too strong, too irresistible to be ignored. Life was anything but stable, and so were they, but something they kept each other strong. They gave each other a reason to believe, to hold on, even when it seemed the world was falling apart around them. Hermione could look into his eyes and know, without having to think or be told, that he loved her and would do anything for her, to keep her safe. And, oh, if he could only understand how deeply she would do the same, but she loved him so much, so desperately that her heart would never be able to convey just how much.

The Professor finished the lesson, and Hermione sighed. She'd almost missed the class, and it was all thanks to Draco. Did he have to keep her up all night? Sure, she liked a long night of silk sheets and rose petals as much as the next girl, but- wait, was she seriously complaining about Draco's attentions? No, Hermione thought, that wouldn't do. She'd made it to class. She'd pass with an extraordinary grade.

She crossed the grass, the butterflies in her stomach busy at work as she neared her boyfriend. "Took you long enough." he commented tersely, turning to face her. She folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him. _He's too tall..._

"You didn't have to come." Hermione told him. He glowered at her.

"Of course I did." Draco growled. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And _why_ is that?" she asked. "You could've stayed in bed until I was finished. I didn't _make_ you come with me." Draco didn't know whether he wanted to hex her senseless for her ignorance or take right there on the grass.

"I came," he began, stepping right in front of her and glaring down at her. "So I could do this." He made sure every male student on the grounds was watching before leaning down, brushing his lips softly against hers before pulling her close to him and kissing her. She fought him for a moment before melting into the kiss, placing her arms around his neck. Hermione wasn't a fool. She knew that everyone in sight was staring at them in shock or jealousy at their actions, but she didn't care. She sighed as he pulled away and smirked down at her.

"Draco Malfoy, you're an ass." she whispered. He grinned, his arms resting comfortably around her waist.

"I know." he said. "Isn't it great?"

**A/N: This is just a short drabble that I wrote for fun to distract myself from winding plotlines as I write the next chapter to Dancing in the Sheets and a couple others which shall be posted soon. **

**Oh, and this entire fic was written while listening to KGRL online radio - the Flower Power station. They wanted listeners to recommend the station to their friends, so there, I pimped it! XD **


End file.
